La Selección
by Linx Kapstein
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes se pondrán a prueba para competir por la corona de Illéa, o por el corazón del atractivo y amable príncipe Kirino... pero no contaban que en el camino por el poder terminarían enamoradas de quienes menos esperaban...[SE NECESITAN O S]


**Okey okey tienen que ponerme un alto ahora xD este JURO que es el ultimo fanfic que subo antes de dar conti a muchos otros xD**

 **Tara: peeero la idea esta buena y tienen que participar!**

 **Exacto! Todo lo que tienen que saber está aquí abajo, asi que…a leer!**

* * *

 _Nuestra historia se sitúa en el país de Illéa, donde la sociedad se rige en castas, las cuales deciden que serás el resto de tu vida. Las castas son ocho; Unos, Doses, Treses, Cuatros, Cincos, Seises, Sietes y Ochos. Aquellas castas estaban muy diferenciadas unas de otras, haciendo casi imposible para cualquiera siquiera progresar._

 _Pero para cualquier chica que quiere llegar a ser algo más existe La Selección, sorteo realizado a nivel nacional entre jóvenes de 16 hasta los 20 años, siendo estas miles, de las cuales solo 35 son escogidas, son separadas de sus familias y amigos para abrirse paso a una nueva vida en el palacio._

 _La Selección es un proceso que se realiza cuando el príncipe de la nación ascenderá al trono, en este el príncipe comparte con las 35 jóvenes, eligiendo así a la mujer con la que pasará el resto de su vida._

 _La Selección puede ser un tanto difícil para las chicas de castas bajas, acostumbrarse a la vida de lujos es un poco complicado. También existen los problemas de las jóvenes que piden irse, ya sea por temor a los casi constantes ataques rebeldes contra el palacio, o por la tensión que recae sobre sus hombros al ser parte de esto. También dentro de este encierro hay reglas que se deben seguir, reglas que de ser quebrantadas se pueden castigar hasta con la muerte._

 _Ahora 35 jóvenes se internarán nuevamente al palacio, algunas lucharán por la corona, otras por el corazón del atractivo y amable príncipe Kirino. Independiente de todo, este tendrá una carrera contra el tiempo y contra su corazón, disponiendo de poco tiempo para escoger entre tantas chicas al amor de su vida. Pero nadie predijo que su grupo de confianza en el palacio le haría la decisión más fácil._

* * *

 **Que tal? Díganme que les gusto :´b**

 **Tara: -sonríe- esperemos que les guste!**

 **Ficha zukulenta 7u7**

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad: (entre 16 y 20)**

 **Apariencia: (antes de La Selección y después de ella, solo si se es una cuatro o cinco)**

 **Personalidad: (detallada)**

 **Casta: (no quiero unicas y especiales, seamos realistas, en este tipo de sorteos siempre salen castas altas, asi que aceptaré castas de Dos hasta cinco...ya que es hasta extremo que salga una Cinco)**

 **-Dos: Celebridades, atletas, cantantes, actores, modelos, políticos, oficiales de policía, bomberos, guardias, miembros de la milicia. Se caracterizan por tener la vida casi resuelta y vivir de forma casi similar a la realeza.**

 **-Tres: Grandes mentes como inventores, profesores, filósofos, científicos, doctores, veterinarios, dentistas, arquitectos, bibliotecarios, ingenieros, psicólogos, directores de películas, productores de música, abogados, escritores. Viven bien, aunque no tan lujosos como los Doses (forma plural de llamar a los Dos) o Unos.**

 **-Cuatro: Personas de negocios, joyeros, agentes de bienes raíces, corredores de seguros, jefes de cocina, encargados de construcción, propietarios de un negocio, agricultores, etc. Estos ya deben trabajar duro para sobrevivir, pero no tanto como los cincos, por lo menos a estos les alcanza el dinero para vivir cómodamente.**

 **-Cinco: Artistas (no muy bien reconocidos como los doses), actores de teatro, músicos clásicos, cantantes, bailarines, fotógrafos y artistas de circo. Ellos se rompen el lomo para vivir, nunca rechazan un trabajo ya que el dinero casi apenas les alcanza para comer, estas familias se caracterizan por tener varios hijos, ya que con más gente para trabajar más dinero ganarán.**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Pareja: (elegir entre Kyosuke, Hakuryuu, Hayato, Ibuki, Namikawa, Saru [Guardias] Shindo, Ichiban, Makoto, Minamisawa, Taiyou, Kirino, Fey,, Kishibe y Yukimura [Nobleza]) (Hakuryuu y Hayato ya están ocupados) (otra cosa, voy a sacar al azar al principe...esperenme un rato -10 minutos después- el principe será...KIRINO! si nadie quiere a Kirino le encontraré un remplazo...ya si nadie quiere al remplazo pongo otro...y si nadie quiere a ese pos lo escojo yo y punto :b)**

 **Familia: (como viven, cuantos hermanos tienen, en que trabaja cada uno, como llegó a la selección y sus primeras impresiones, como conoce a su pareja, dependiendo de lo que sea)**

 **Ropa: (necesitaré tres vestidos de día; uno de gala; un vestido con disfraz; pijama, que puede ser como ustedes quieran)**

 **Extra: (cualquier cosa sirve)**

 **Bueno yo me despido~**

 **Tara: bye!**

 **Linx fuera!**


End file.
